Memories Of A Guardian
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Chromastone is taking care of his charges when they're sick, he reminisces about the times he spent with them when they were little. Sort of a prequel to my other story "Past And Present". No flames, please.


**I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Charles.**

**Memories Of A Guardian**

Chromastone was sitting on the couch when he heard giggles and looked around and saw Rachel trying to pull herself up on the couch, but the little one-year-old was having some trouble. "Do you want some help?" Chromastone chuckled as he saw her determined face.

"Nuh-uh," she said. "Do myself."

"Okay," he said and watched as she tried again, but failed and tried again, but failed again. By the fourth time, she looked ready to cry and Chromastone had an idea. "Hold on to my hand while you climb," he said. "That will give you some leverage."

The little blonde girl grabbed his hand with her little hand and held on as she climbed up and this time succeeded, sitting down and grinning.

"I did it!" she said, giggling.

"Yes, you did," he said proudly. "Good job."

She snuggled next to him and he put an arm around her, seeing her smile. She wasn't scared of him and neither was her little sister, Sasha.

Speaking of which.

Chromastone heard whimpering and looked down at his feet to see Sasha looking up at him with tears running down her little face. Due to her mother being sick while expecting her youngest daughter, Sasha's immune system wasn't strong enough to where it should be for an eight-month-old. This meant she was often sick and had to be watched a lot.

Chromastone knew from the look on her little face that she wanted to climb up there too, but she wasn't strong enough and her big eyes filled with more tears. "Oh, Sasha," he said in a comforting croon as he held his hands out to her and she raised her arms up, letting the Crystalsapien pick her up and Chromastone let her rest on his chest as she sniffled and he wiped away her tears.

"Chromo," said Rachel. "Why Sasha sad?"

Rachel could speak pretty well for a one-year-old and often asked questions. Chromastone didn't mind that she called him 'Chromo' as it was a nickname in a way and she couldn't pronounce his name quite yet.

"Sasha's sad because she's not as strong as you, Rachel," he said gently. "She wants to do the things you can do and her body won't allow it."

Rachel looked at her little sister and scooted closer, gently hugging her little sister. "No worry, Sasha," she said. "You get better soon."

Chromastone smiled at the young girl's attempt to cheer up her sister. "That's very kind of you to say, Rachel," he said.

"Uncle say must be kind," she said. "Is good."

"It is indeed," said the Crystalsapien.

Charles then came in with two bottles of goat's milk in his hands. One for Rachel and one for Sasha. "Lunchtime, little ones," he said. "Chromastone, do you want to feed Sasha?"

"Of course," he said. "How about Rachel?"

Charles chuckled. "She's going through the 'do it myself' phase," he said. "Watch."

He handed Rachel her bottle and she grinned. "Thank you," she said immediately and began drinking her milk.

"You're welcome, Rachel," said her uncle and then he chuckled. "Her parents have been teaching her good manners."

Chromastone chuckled as he then took the other bottle and gave it to Sasha, who looked sad and looked at him with her mouth in a pout. He gently smiled. "You need to drink your milk so you'll be as strong as your sister someday," he said. "It will help you get better, little one."

She still looked sad, but accepted her bottle and drank it down as Chromastone held her and Rachel snuggled close to him as well and sat in his lap as he held her and Sasha both, smiling. Charles also smiled. "They're stuck to you like glue," he said with a chuckle.

"So I've noticed," the alien chuckled as he watched Rachel finish her milk first and then burp very loudly and covered her mouth and looked shocked.

"Excuse me," she said, making both adults laugh. Then Sasha finished hers and Chromastone patted her back and she burped louder than her sister, making all three laugh.

"Alright, Sasha needs a nap and so do you, Rachel," said Charles. "You can both play after your nap."

"Okay," said Rachel. "Chromo? Sing?"

The alien chuckled as he knew what she meant. "Alright," he said and carried Sasha to the nursery while Rachel held his hand and walked up the stairs one at a time. He patiently waited as he knew she couldn't keep up otherwise. When they reached the nursery, both girls were tired. Chromastone placed Sasha in her rocking crib and held Rachel in his other arm as he began rocking Sasha's crib gently and rocking in time with Rachel, who sleepily rested her head on his shoulder as he started to sing a soft song.

He saw Sasha blinking her eyes sleepily as her tears stopped and she watched him. Rachel also watched him, but she was slowly falling asleep. The alien continued rocking them as he sang the next verse.

Chromastone saw that Rachel was sound asleep and he put her gently in her crib, covering her with her blanket and watching her sleep for a moment before looking over at Sasha, who was almost asleep and he covered her with her blanket and gently rubbed her back with the back of his fingers, which soothed her and made her close her eyes as Chromastone finished the song.

Chromastone saw that Sasha had now followed her sister into a deep, peaceful sleep and smiled, walking away quietly before gently closing the door partway as he finished the last line in the song in a gentle whisper as with a smile as he left the two girls to their naps.

They slept for about two hours before waking up and Charles went and got them and they were both ready to play. Chromastone had gone outside for a moment, but then came back in and Rachel raced up to him.

"Chromo!" she said excitedly as she grabbed his hand. "Play!"

He chuckled. "Alright," he said.

Charles looked at Chromastone. "Chromastone, I got a call from my workplace and they need me. Can you watch the girls?" he asked.

"Of course, Charles," said the alien. "We'll be fine."

Charles then left and Rachel went to the toy chest and pulled out some toys and brought them over to Sasha so that she could play too. The Crystalsapien sat down to join them and they played for a little bit before doing some easy puzzles to which Rachel helped Sasha since the little one looked confused.

"Like this, Sasha," Rachel said and put two pieces together and handed her sister two others that would go together. "You try."

Sasha looked worried. "You can do it, Sasha," said Chromastone encouragingly. "Go ahead. Put them together."

Sasha tried and was able to put the pieces together. "You did it, Sasha!" said Rachel happily.

"Very good, Sasha," Chromastone praised the eight-month-old girl. "And thank you for helping her, Rachel," he said to the one-year-old.

"Welcome," she said. "It's what sisters do."

The alien chuckled in agreement and felt Rachel jump on him, giggling. "Oh, is it time to play Tackle Chromastone?" he chuckled as he gently grabbed Rachel and began tickling her. She giggled loudly and laughed as his red hands tickled her stomach and then he blew raspberries on her stomach. She laughed loudly and then looked at Sasha.

"Sasha, too!" she said, not wanting her little sister to feel left out.

"You're right," said Chromastone. "We must include Sasha too."

With that, Chromastone brought Sasha closer and tickled both her and Rachel each with one hand, making Sasha giggle and Rachel laugh, especially when he blew raspberries into their stomachs. Both girls loved that. "Again!" said Rachel, giggling.

"Again?" he chuckled. "Alright."

Both girls were in hysterics as he tickled them again, but then stopped when they had enough, although they loved it when he tickled them.

"Again, Chromo?" asked Rachel with pleading eyes.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid Chromo's a little worn out," he said gently, picking up both girls and holding them affectionately. They snuggled into his hug as he sat down and held them in his lap as they leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat that calmed them down.

"Chromo?" asked Rachel. "Will you always care for us?"

He smiled. "Of course I will," he promised. "I'll always care for both of you."

The sisters smiled and hugged him and he returned the hug as they feel asleep in his arms and he also fell asleep with them.

Chromastone smiled, coming back to the present as he carried up some ginger tea, tomato soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches for Rachel and Sasha, who were both in bed, having caught a sinus bug that was going around. Both were miserable with their heads feeling stuffed to the point that it hurt to move their heads. He came in. "Girls," he called and they woke up, groaning in pain as they moved, making Chromastone feel worried for them. "I brought some food and ginger tea for you two."

"Thanks, Chromo," Rachel croaked as she tried to sit up and he helped her, doing the same for Sasha as he watched them eat the soup and the sandwiches and then slowly drink the ginger tea that had been sweetened with honey so that it wasn't too bitter for them. They looked miserable as they sat there with bloodshot eyes.

"Chromo, you don't have to play doctor for us if you don't want to," said Sasha, knowing that Chromastone had other things that needed to be done, but he shook his head.

"I promised you two that I would always care for you," he said. "I don't mind playing doctor to make sure you both recover soon."

Rachel smiled as she finished her tea. "Thanks, Chromastone," she said as she lay down and he rubbed her back, soothing her into a restful sleep that would hopefully help her recover.

Sasha finished her tea and Chromastone helped her lay down again. "You always took care of us," she said. "Especially when my immune system was too weak."

He nodded. "You girls mean everything to me," he said. "Now, rest, Sasha. Hopefully, the ginger tea and sleep will help you both recover quickly."

She nodded and fell asleep as he rubbed her back soothingly and he then took the empty dishes back out. He then heard both girls stir. "Love you, Chromo," they said, falling back asleep.

He smiled. "I love you too, girls," he said with a guardian's affection. "Always."

And he would always keep that promise, just as he had done in the past.


End file.
